


spice, spice, baby

by ruzekhalstead



Series: halstead & upton au collection. [10]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fall prompts, Fluff, Hailey/Adam Friendship, Hate to Love, Pumpkins, Tumblr Prompt, Upstead, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead
Summary: written based on the prompt:"met at a pumpkin patch fighting over the same perfectly round and picturesque pumpkin"-“you hand over the pumpkin and i won’t punch you in the throat.”
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: halstead & upton au collection. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	spice, spice, baby

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!
> 
> wanted to write a cute fall fic, so here it is. threw it together quickly, but i think i did okay!
> 
> hope you all like it!

“adam, look at that one!”

hailey stumbled her way across the muddy field (of course it had to rain the night before they went to the pumpkin patch). she nearly tripped, but she ferociously made her way to the perfectly round pumpkin she spotted yards away. 

“oh hails, wait — i think that’s —”

she heard adam yelling something in her direction, but she barely minded as she dove to grab the pumpkin. his words quickly made sense when she found another set of hands on _her_ pumpkin. 

“oh, sorry, but this pumpkin is mine.”

her tone was polite, but slightly clipped as she attempted to pick up the pumpkin. it happened to be heavier than expected, so she grunted when her body ended up careening forward instead. 

the stranger smirked in her direction and at her obvious lack of balance. “actually, i’m pretty sure i was here first.”

hailey straightened up, arching an eyebrow at the pure attitude in his tone. she wasn’t expecting a fight, but it had been an especially long ass week, so if he wanted an argument, he sure as hell would get one. 

“no,” she snapped, “i spotted it from over there. i called it, from _over there_.”

he dug a hand into his front pocket, rocking on his heels in amusement. “right. so, you weren’t actually here first.”

“but i _called_ it!” she stomped her foot in anger. 

his smirk widened, if possible. “listen, i’m sure we can work something out.”

“yeah, i’m sure we can,” she snorted, “you hand over the pumpkin and i won’t punch you in the throat.”

“are you threatening me?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow. “i’ll have to warn you, though. if you do punch me in the throat, you’ll probably be charged with assaulting a police officer.”

hailey frowned. “you’re a cop?”

“detective,” he replied coolly.

hailey narrowed her eyes, thoroughly unconvinced. she was beginning to think he was just saying that so she didn't knee him in the gut and run off with the pumpkin (adam was fairly used to her antics and he’d be ready with the getaway car). “i don’t see a badge or gun.”

“well, we’re in a field with children,” he answered slowly, motioning around him, as if it was common sense. and hailey could admit it was, but she’d never show defeat to a stranger. “plus, i can handle myself without a gun.”

hailey raised her eyebrows; seemed kind of braggy, but his attractiveness made up for it. she took a moment to take in his vibrant green eyes, the freckles littering every visible part of his body and wait — is it weird that she’s kind of attracted to his bare forearms?

“you still don’t have a badge,” she sassed, trying to get out of her own mind. she was trying to steal this man’s pumpkin, not jump his bones. although, that didn’t sound like the worst idea either. 

he stared at her a moment longer than necessary. she didn’t know it, but he was checking her out, just as she had done to him minutes earlier. there was something about a woman threatening physical violence that did it for him. “it’s in my car,” he said slowly. 

“convenient,” she snarked, bending down to grab the pumpkin. she fully expected its entire weight this time, but didn’t expect the stranger to set his foot on top of it so she couldn’t grab it. she straightened her posture, shooting him a venomously annoyed expression. “let. go. of. my. pumpkin.”

he smirked, “no.”

“what the hell is your deal?” she exclaimed in frustration. “I just want this pumpkin! i don’t want that one, i _definitely_ don’t want that one, i want this one!”

“like i said before, i’m sure we can work something out.”

she placed a hand on her hip. “well, can you work it out faster? i have places to be and people to see.”

that was a lie. she had nowhere to be and the only person to see was adam, who happened to be observing amusedly from a few feet away. 

“can i get your number?”

“ _what_?”

“i’ll give you this pumpkin, hassle free,” he started, (even though he’d hassled the hell out of her already), “if you give me your number.”

hailey stopped her ministrations. “my number? you want _my_ number?”

“yeah,” he shoved his hands in his front pockets.

“i’m going to be honest, this seems like a trap,” she narrowed her eyes in his direction. he looked amused. “i need some reassurance. what’s your name? badge number? district?”

his eyes squinted adorably. she was the tiniest woman he’d ever seen, but she was lit like a firecracker. “my name is jay halstead; badge number is 51163 and i’m in the 21st district. is that enough information for you?”

“should be,” she replied nonchalantly. “listen man, i just really want this pumpkin. it’s been a bad week, and this pumpkin will make me feel better.”

a slow smile spread across jay’s face. “you can have it. but i want to take you out.”

“out where?”

“you can’t be serious.”

hailey blinked; was she really that clueless? yes. the answer was yes.

“oh, like you actually want to go _out_ with me? like physically go out?”

jay let out a chuckle. “yeah. is that alright?”

“well, i mean, sure,” hailey shrugged. “you just saw me freak out over a pumpkin and you still want my number, so you obviously already know how deranged i can get.”

jay raised an eyebrow, bending down to pick up the pumpkin and hand it to her. she teetered under its weight and he found it adorable. “no, i really just saw a woman that knows what she wants and fights for it. although, you should probably stop threatening cops.”

“i didn’t know,” she mumbled under her breath. 

“your number?” he prompted and because she was busy carrying the heavy ass pumpkin, she read it out to him along with her name so he could add it into his phone. he was sporting a large smile, bordering on a smirk. “thanks for this.”

she grinned in response. “thanks for the pumpkin.”

“i’ll see you soon, hailey.”

with that, he walked away, joining a group of ridiculously attractive people. hot people always rolled together; how annoying.

“hailey anne upton, what the hell was that?”

she turned in adam’s direction, spotting his cheshire grin. 

“i honestly couldn’t tell you. i lost my shit over a pumpkin and somehow this hot detective wanted my number.”

“who knew you had such game?” he smirked. “not me. because you don’t, not at all.”

hailey rolled her eyes, shoving her perfectly picturesque pumpkin into his arms. “yeah? well, kiss my ass ruzek, because this girl has got a date!”

and so, there started the story of jay halstead and hailey upton. 

**Author's Note:**

> there you have it!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> stay safe everyone x


End file.
